Protagonist (Fate/Reverse)
The Protagonist (主人公, Shujinkō) is the main protagonist and the Master of the playable Servants in ''Fate/Reverse'', the first Servant being Saber. The character is chosen to be male or female depending on the choice of the player. Profile Background The Protagonist is a magus from the Mage's Association who was sent to Fuyuki City on an assignment to collect information about the artefact known as the Holy Grail and the ritual known as the Holy Grail War. But as s/he was close to his/her destination, the Protagonist was caught in a train accident that involved an explosion, the Protagonist loses consciousness as a result. When the Protagonist awakes, s/he finds him/herself in a different place, a different world, it isn't long before the Protagonist realizes that s/he is actually in the Reverse Side of the World, along with being inside a new homunculus body. Appearance The homunculus appearance of the Protagonist is said to be based on that of the homunculi that are created by the Einzbern family, though the Protagonist has blue eyes instead of the crimson eyes of the Einzbern homunculi. The hair of both the male and female versions of the Protagonist are white, the male version being short and spiky while the female version is long and sporting a ponytail. The original appearances of the gender versions of the Protagonist are not known, but they are completely different from how they look as a homunculus. Personality While the choices and the actions the Protagonist makes depends on the player, the Protagonist is an experienced magus who knows their craft. Both the male version and female version of the Protagonist have different tastes and preferences from the other, and while they can still remain bewildered at the crazy and unexpected situation of being in the Reverse Side of the World, both versions of the Protagonist are able to remain calm and contemplate on the next course of action. In time, the Protagonist begins to adapt to his/her predicament as well as also appreciating the companionship and caring for the Servants that serve him/her, especially his/her initial Servant, Saber, whom the Protagonist will eventually have romantic feelings for. Over the course of the Fate/Reverse story, many of the Servants under the Protagonist tends to compliment their Master for his/her leadership skill, something that both the male and female versions of Protagonist admitting that they didn't think they had it in them before. Role As the Protagonist continues wandering in the vast wilderness of the Reverse Side of the World, s/he comes across a group of monsters called Void Knights that intend to kill the Protagonist. The Protagonist runs until s/he comes to a dead end, the Void Knights proceed to strike at their prey until Command Seals appear on the Protagonist's hand and a summoning circle lights up from the ground. A bright light engulfs the area around the Protagonist and the Void Knights and from the summoning circle, a figure appears: the Servant known as Saber. Saber makes short work of the Void Knights before she turns towards the Protagonist, her entire appearance captivating the Protagonist in such a way that s/he's never felt before. And then, the Servant standing before the Protagonist speaks.... "I am a Servant of the Saber-class, in response to your summons I have come forth to aid you. Now answer me, are you my Master?" Abilities Unlike the typical protagonist in previous Fate stories and games (a highschool student looking character with little to no history), the Protagonist in Fate/Reverse is a magus who is already versed in the field and usage of Magecraft (魔術, Majutsu), though compared to some of the well known and influential figures, the Protagonist is competent but unspectacular. After waking in the Reverse Side of the World, the Protagonist's homunculus body is an incredible high amount of Magic Circuits inside him/her, enough to be able to summon more than just one Servant under his/her command. There are certain parts in the Reverse Side of the World that would cause the human body to burst from the inside out due to the density of magical energy in the area, however the Protagonist's homunculus body can deal with a lot of that density except in places where it would be far too strong. While places like Álfheim, Jötunnheim, Penglai, Nakatsu-Kuni and Arcadia are relatively safe for the Protagonist's homunculus body to navigate without the worry of magical energy denseness, a few like Avalon, Muspelheim or Niflheim are serious no-go areas, the latter two especially since the magical energy there being so primordial and far too alien for the Protagonist's body to handle. However with the required correct materials and items exclusively necessary, the Protagonist's body can withstand the effects of Muspelheim's environment for just an hour.Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Masters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magus Category:Magi Category:Humans Category:Homunculus